Scan testing is a test technique that can be used to verify functionality of integrated circuits. Logic Built-In Self-Test (LBIST) is a type of integrated circuit testing that can use scan test techniques to verify operation of an integrated circuit. In LBIST, scan test vectors can be generated by a Pseudo-Random Pattern Generator (PRPG), and responses based on the test vectors are compressed by a Multiple Input Shift Register (MISR) to form a “signature”. The signature in the MISR will then be compared with a predetermined signature to determine if there are any defects in the Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC). One obstacle in LBIST design is the presence of multi-cycle propagation and false paths that do not guarantee a specific result will be latched during an at-speed scan test.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.